<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Be Alright, Right? by yuki_chicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788185">We'll Be Alright, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken'>yuki_chicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ninth Division’s Heir [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kensei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Can't Tag, Communication, First Time Parents, Kensei is insecure, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Original Female Character, Omega Shuhei, Shuhei and Kensei are insecure, Shuhei is insecure, The Author Regrets Nothing, They Worry, and everything is ok, for now, they talk tho, what is tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensei goes and explains the situation to the Squad. Meanwhile, the both of them have been hiding something from the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ninth Division’s Heir [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Be Alright, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hurgh....I don't know what to say to this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“…So as such, for the duration of about a year and a half, Lieutenant Hisagi will be on maternity leave. For the duration of that time, Lieutenant Kuna shall be taking over his duties. Any questions can be taken to her or Third Seat Atarashi”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei felt the heat rising to his face as he was standing in front of the squad. He had kept quiet about the pregnancy for almost two weeks. Within those two weeks, Kensei got constant questions from Mashiro and the squad about Shuhei’s whereabouts. Although grateful for the relaxation, Shuhei had lectured Kensei and told him that he needed to tell the Squad, but to make them promise to not say anything to any of the other squads. At least, until Captain Unohana deemed it safe for the soon-to-be mother, then they would make the official statement at a Captain and Lieutenant’s meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha was vehemently protective of the Omega and had only allowed Ari, Kaien, and Ichigo to visit the pregnant male. With the exception of Unohana, her timid little third seat, and Isshin, naturally due to their medical expertise. Since the woman had commandeered Shuhei to bedrest, Kensei was reluctant to leave Shuhei during the day. Ari, bless her wonderful Omega heart, had promised/volunteered herself to come over to their house and visit Shuhei.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Omega nearly went into a fit when he heard that, but one look from Ari and Kensei made him fall silent. The youngest Omega had only chuckled before hopping onto the bed and telling Shuhei that she was going to do it, whether he liked it or not. The expectant Omega had only sighed and resigned to his fate. Kaien and Ichigo naturally jumped in and said that they were going to visit and help out too. Ichigo especially, since the Omega was on Winter Break. This nearly resulted in a fight between father and son, but was stopped thanks to the older Kurosaki’s siblings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha bit back a sound and cleared his throat. He looked out towards the squad members and saw that they were smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei turned his attention to the front where Atarashi was looking at him. He nodded for the man to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, we understand the predicament and we hope that the Lieutenant recovers well. Also, congratulations on becoming parents”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed slightly. He nodded his head in thanks towards the squad. He glanced at Mashiro and she wasn’t moving a muscle. He sighed again. Even if she didn’t approve, it didn’t matter to him cause Shuhei was his Omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where is the Lieutenant?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spending the day with Squad 13”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*At Squad 13*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*heechooo*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ari turned towards Shuhei and raised an eyebrow at him. Shuhei sniffled and waved his hand dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alight if you say so”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Back at Squad 9*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, so this means that these next few months are going to be used to catch up on any back work that we have. If at any possibility, I would like to not have anyone disturb us once the babies arrive. This is also a critical time for Shuhei since he was pregnant in the last half of the War, which means anything pertaining to work, stays at work. No exceptions”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YES, SIR”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei looked at his men proudly and nodded. “Alright, let’s get to work. Everyone dismissed, but Lieutenant Kuna”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone eyed the green haired Lieutenant and saw that she hadn’t moved a single muscle since the Captain called them all together. They secretly hoped that they wouldn’t start a fight with each other, cause no one would be able to stop them. The only one who could was currently unavailable. The squad quickly made they way out of the room and towards the safety of anywhere but there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei waited for them to clear the room and the vicinity in general before turning to the green haired girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mashiro, why the hell are you so quiet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei waited as patiently as he could for the girl to say something. After some time passed, with no response from the girl, he felt a tick mark growing. He growled and repeated his question louder. When he, once again, didn’t receive an answer, he grabbed the girl by the collar and found her fast asleep. Kensei felt his eyebrow twitch and growled at the girl. He shook her awake and the girl looked at him groggily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh~ Kensei’s a pervert~~ even though he has a wife~ shame on you Kensei, you’re not being loy~~~al. Maybe I should tell Shushu”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. He let go of her shirt and roughly shoved her away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mashiro put her hand to her lips in thought and hummed. She scratched her head in thought and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm~ maybe after you called the meeting and started talking~? You’re so boring when you talk you know~ I’m surprised that everyone could stay awake when you talk”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei felt the urge to strangle the girl where she stood and stopped. He had promised Shuhei that he wouldn’t cause trouble for the other squad members. Even if it meant that he couldn’t kill the girl in front of him. Sighing in resolution, he spent the next 20 minutes explaining the situation to the girl and watched her this time. He watched as she went through confusion, questioning, and finally nodding in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So~ does this mean you’re not going to be a pervert anymore~~?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only pervert I’m going to be is towards my wife!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei realized his mistake a little too late and watched as Mashiro fell to the floor laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei made his way towards the Squad 13 barracks. He needed to clear his thoughts. The fact that something was bothering </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>it clearly meant that he needed some fresh air and away from the stress that is paperwork. Placing the papers on the side for tomorrow, Kensei tucked the chair in and let one of the members know that he was leaving for the day. They bid him a goodnight and he left the barracks for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the barracks in his view, Kensei picked his pace up a bit and looked towards the two figures sitting on the roof of the barracks. He saw Shuhei sitting with his knees towards his chest and Ari looking at her friend in concern. Kensei stopped and stared at the two wondering what happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still think that you should talk to Kensei about this, Shu”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei stopped and listened to the conversation happening above him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but, how do you even talk about something like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Ari sigh and wondered what she was doing now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shu, absolutely no one would blame you for feeling like this. You and Kensei are both going to be first time parents. It's fine if you have insecurities about this. No one is going to expect you to have parenting down immediately like that. Yes, we’re both Omegas, but we only have so much instinct that could help us. Just promise that you’ll talk to Kensei about this, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei wanted to growl and tear the world apart. His Inner Alpha and his spirits were crying out for the Omega. His voice had sounded so detached that he was almost angry at the world for doing this to the Omega. He sighed knowing that he should make his presence known to the two Omegas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Captain Shiba”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ari blinked and looked down to see Kensei staring up at the both of them, waving. Ari smiled and waved back shyly. She nudged Shuhei and the male looked up and beamed at his Husband. Ari chuckled at her friend. No matter what mood he was in as soon as he saw his Husband, he would light up like a Christmas tree. She snickered when Shuhei stood and made his way to the edge of the roof and jumping down into Kensei’s arms. The older Omega giggled as he was spun around and the two mates locked eyes, giving each other a chaste kiss on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ari coughed lightly and the two broke apart from their kiss and blushed. Ari giggled and placed her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Shu”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhei nodded and turned to hide his face in Kensei’s neck from the embarrassment. Kensei and Ari snorted and the couple turned to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, see ya later”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ari waved goodbye at the couple and looked towards her best friend in worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I hope that the two of you would be able to solve this issue. The two of you need to work together more than ever before. Please, be alright Shu’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young Captain turned on her heel and decided that she needed to torture her older siblings a bit. Turning back, she decided that she needed to reign Kaien in for a bit of playful fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei sat on the roof of their house, Shuhei seated next to him with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Unohana had vehemently cautioned (*coughwarnedcough*) him that Shuhei was more vulnerable right now, due to his condition. Plus, the Omega was wearing a light blue night yukata. Those things were thin. Clutching the blanket closer to his body, Shuhei let out a heavy sigh and looked out at the District.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ne, Kensei. We….we’re going to be ok, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei raised an eyebrow and looked at the Omega. He stayed silent and waited for the other to finish gathering his thoughts. He heard Shuhei suck in a deep breath and looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be good parents, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei stiffened when he heard the sentence. Ever since the pregnancy was announced, he had a feeling of dread in his heart. Of course, he hadn’t voiced his thoughts to anyone fearing that others would look down on him for his weakness. He knew, somewhere deep inside, that he could’ve gone to the elder Captains with his concern, but he was too prideful to do it. Now, he secretly wished that he did, only to provide some sort of comfort for Shuhei.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the both of them, Shuhei was probably the one with the most insecurity. Hell, anyone would have as much insecurity as Shuhei did if they were under Tosen. There were still some insecurity left from that time, but Kensei believed that he had cured some of them. The biggest one being the fear of his Zanpakuto. That one took the longest and he even had some help too!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei sighed and scooted further down the roof, so that he was seated next to his worried Omega. His pheromones were filling the air with sadness and despair and his inner Alpha was displeased with his Omega’s sadness. Kensei sighed and brought an arm around Shuhei’s shoulders and let him lean his head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Omega took a huge whiff of his scent and sighed in happiness. The Alpha felt his pride swell when his scent calmed his Omega down a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shu, listen we’re going to be new parents. This is going to be new for the both of us. There’s no right or wrong way of parenting our children. What we can do is teach them from right and wrong and to believe in what they want to believe in. There’ll be mistakes and there would even come a day when they say that they’ll hate us”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei chuckled a bit and was somewhat looking forward to that. Shuhei looked at him in question. Kensei continued before he could question it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The point is that no one is perfect. There will always be mistakes made, but the best that we can do is learn from them and become stronger from those experiences. There’ll be a lot of trial and error as first time parents, but we have friends and family there to help us out right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhei looked up at Kensei with tears in his eyes and smiled. He leaned closer to his Husband and smiled in content. Although he still felt nervous, Shuhei felt like they could do anything as long as they had help along the way. Which they did. He looked down at his growing stomach and smiled, placing a hand and rubbing it a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They let the silence linger between them a bit, enjoying the cool, night air. Shuhei nudged Kensei’s shoulder a bit and the older male turned towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be alright, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kensei looked at his beloved and smiled, leaning his head to the side so that they could touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we are, Brat”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuhei snorted at the nickname and scooted closer to Kensei’s side, placing his head onto his chest. He smiled in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, as long as they had each other, then everything was going to be alright.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know how it is &gt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>